Protective
by Lady SooJong
Summary: Mau punya namjachingu protective seperti Jongin? Yakin? Ikuti yuk kisah singkat Jongin dan Kyungsoo. GenderSwitch for UKE. Kaisoo slight Chanbaek. RATED M.


Tittle : **Protective**

Author : Lady SooJong

Genre : Romance, Drama, Comfort, University life, AU

Cast :

**Kim Jongin** as Boy

**Do Kyungsoo** as Girl

Pairing : KaiSoo ( GS ) slight ChanBaek

Rated : M for almost sex scene

Length : Oneshoot

Summary : Mau punya namjachingu protective seperti Jongin? Yakin? Ikuti yuk kisah singkat Jongin dan Kyungsoo. **GenderSwitch** for UKE. Kaisoo slight Chanbaek

**Warning!** Typos. Bukan EYD yang benar. GS. Cerita pasaran. ALMOST SEX SCENE but Making Out scene. Don't bash chara! Kalau gak suka GS atau ceritanya just leave my story thanks. Terima kritik dan saran^^

Disclaimer : Do Kyungsoo is mine tidak ada penolakan! But kidding XD. All cast belongs to themself exo sm and their parents. This story born from my imagination so, don't take it serious~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Protective**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari di sebuah kamar terlihat seorang yeoja mungil masih mengenakan bathrobe-nya mencari sesuatu di dalam lemari sambil bergumam-atau menggerutu- tidak jelas.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu depan yang mengagetkan yeoja mungil itu.

"Chakkaman!" Teriaknya sambil berlari menuju pintu

Pintu terbuka menampakkan seorang namja tinggi berkulit tan yang berpakaian rapi dengan kemeja putih polos lengan panjang yang dilipat hingga siku dan 2 kancing teratas dibuka, celana jeans hitam kelam dan sepatu vans hitam. Oh jangan lupakan tatanan rambut yang dibuat berantakan namun terlihat keren juga telinga yang tergantung headset berwarna putih.

"Mau apa pagi-pagi datang? Aku kan sudah bilang hari ini berangkat sendiri" ketus yeoja mungil tadi

"Oh ayolah baby Soo, kamu mau berangkat sendiri demi terhindar inspeksi dariku kan?" Tanya namja itu dengan raut malas

"Oh lihatlah tuan muda Kim ini menarik kembali kata-katanya semalam" balas yeoja Soo itu makin ketus

"Ck! Keras kepala. Lihat hukumanmu nanti Kim Kyungsoo kalau aku melihat yang aneh-aneh darimu selama dikampus"

"Mukamu yang aneh Kim Jongin" ujar Kyungsoo -yeoja mungil- sambil memutar bola matanya malas

"Oh dan aku belum berganti marga, Kim hitam" lanjut Kyungsoo berani

"Sudah berani melawanku ya nona Do" ujar Jongin dengan smirk dan tatapan mematikan-nya sambil melangkah maju memasuki apartemen itu -sedari tadi mereka berdebat masih di pintu, dengan Kyungsoo di bagian dalam apartemen dan Jongin di bagian luar-

Ditutupnya pintu apartemen sambil berjalan pelan berniat membuat Kyungsoo terduduk di sofa yang tidak jauh dibelakang yeoja itu.

_**Bruk**_

Dan benar saja, Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk di ujung sofa panjang. Sementara Jongin segera memenjarakan Kyungsoo dengan meletakkan tangannya di sisi kira kanan tubuh Kyungsoo dan bertumpu pada kepala sofa tersebut.

"Mau apa kau Kim?" Tanya Kyungsoo menantang tatapan tajam Jongin.

Jongin tidak menjawab pertanyaannya Kyungsoo tapi tatapannya yang semula hanya menatap intens mata Kyungsoo dialihkan menatap intens Kyungsoo dari atas hingga bawah beberapa kali. Masih dengan smirk-nya, mata Jongin berhenti bergerilya dan menatap pada payudara Kyungsoo yang terbungkus bathrobe.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas bosan seakan mengerti apa maksud -tatapan- Jongin.

"Kau mau ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil sedikit membuka bathrobe-nya dan terlihatlah sedikit dada atasnya

"Akan aku berikan sekarang juga asal aku boleh seharian bersama Baekhyun kemanapun. Tanpa dirimu" lanjut Kyungsoo santai

"Kamu bilang semalam hanya berangkat sendiri. Kenapa sekarang jadi ingin pergi? Seharian? Mau menyiksaku eoh?"

"Hanya hari ini Jongin ayolah" Kyungsoo mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya. Membuat Jongin hanya bisa membuang nafas kasar. Ini siksaan buat Jongin. Kyungsoo seharian pergi tanpa dirinya? Itu mimpi buruk. Karena Jongin yakin seratus persen kalau Kyungsoo pasti akan melupakan smartphone-nya, dengan kata lain tidak akan memberi kabar untuk Jongin juga seharian.

"Fine. Hanya hari ini. Dan pagi ini juga besok jatahku menjadi double. Deal?" Jongin memberikan penawaran ringan.

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa senang lalu mulai mencium bibir Jongin. Jongin sendiri memindahkan posisinya menjadi duduk di sofa di samping Kyungsoo -atau mungkin sekarang menjadi di depan Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo mengubah posisi duduknya jadi menghadap samping tempat Jongin duduk-

Tangan Jongin sendiri sekarang sudah berpindah tempat, menyusup bathrobe yang Kyungsoo kenakan dan memainkan payudara Kyungsoo dari dalam serta mencubit-cubit gemas puting-nya. Tangan Kyungsoo sendiri kini mulai membuka simpul bathrobe yang dikenakannya dan melepaskan bathrobe itu dari bahunya yang secara otomatis membuat bathrobe tersebut terlepas juga dari tubuhnya dan tergeletak disofa yang diduduki Kyungsoo dan masih menutupi kewanitaan yeoja itu.

Ciuman mereka terlepas dan Jongin mengalihkan bibirnya menuju sebelah payudara Kyungsoo yang sudah keras dengan putih menegang dan dibantu tangannya yang tetap memanjakan payudara lainnya. Kyungsoo sendiri memejamkan matanya menikmati perlakuan Jongin dengan tangan meremas rambut atau menekan kepala Jongin agar lebih memanjakan payudaranya. Kyungsoo tidak tahan. Sentuhan Jongin selalu-terlalu- memabukkan baginya. Kyungsoo merasakan bagian bawahnya sudah basah sehingga dia menuntun sebelah tangan Jongin yang menganggur menuju daerah kewanitaannya. Jongin yang mengerti keinginan kekasihnya akhirnya menyibak bathrobe yang menutupi bagian bawah Kyungsoo dan jarinya mulai bermain-main dengan klitoris Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendesah pelan keenakan namun tidak lama kemudian meringis merasakan perih karena klitorisnya digesek cukup brutal oleh jari Jongin

"Sshh masukan Jongin! Jangan menggodaku!" Ujar Kyungsoo tak sabar. Jongin hanya terkekeh. Melepaskan kulumannya pada payudara Kyungsoo, mengecup singkat bibir Kyungsoo, lalu mengangkat Kyungsoo ke pangkuannya. Sekarang Kyungsoo benar-benar naked dipangkuan Jongin. Jongin sendiri masih berpakaian lengkap. Oh jangan lupakan bathrobe Kyungsoo dijadikan alas duduk untuk Kyungsoo dipangkuan Jongin.

Jongin melanjutkan kegiatannya memanjakan Kyungsoo. Tangan kanannya mulai menusuk kedalam kewanitaan Kyungsoo sedangkan tangan kirinya memanjakan payudara Kyungsoo.

"Kamu mau kemana memangnya seharian ini?" tanya Jongin dengan tangan yang tetap bergerak

"Ahh.. tidak tau. Belanja- sshh mungkin" jawab Kyungsoo dengan pelan. Oh ayolah siapa yang bisa berbicara dengan benar disaat titik-titik sensitifmu dimanjakan? Ck.

"Kabari aku jangan sampai tidak. Atau aku akan benar-benar menghilangkan keperawananmu sebelum kita menikah" ancam Jongin

"Sshh tidak janji." Jawab Kyungsoo jahil

"AH ahhh.. oke oke ahh pelan-pelan bodoh sshh" lanjut Kyungsoo diikuti sedikit ringisan karena Jongin tiba-tiba menaikan kecepatan keluar masuk tangan kanannya

"Good girl" sahut Jongin sambil mengecup pundak Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

**Protective**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini Kyungsoo tengah memoleskan makeup tipis ke wajahnya. Dia sedang bersiap-siap pergi ke kampus. Tadi setelah Kyungsoo klimaks, Jongin membersihkan tangannya dan berangkat ke kampus setelah sebelumnya mengecup kening Kyungsoo -kebiasaan mereka ketika akan berpisah-

Kini Kyungsoo kembali mematut dirinya didepan cermin besar kamarnya -mengecek penampilannya secara keseluruhan-. Hari ini dia tidak ingin diantar Jongin karena ingin memakai pakaian yang 'sedikit' minim. Dengan kaos polos hitam tanpa lengan press body, rok tennis hitam yang tidak sampai pertengahan paha, kalung nama -pemberian Jongin- yang melingkari leher jenjangnya, menenteng kemeja putih -nyaris transparan- over size di lengannya dan disempurnakan dengan sneakers wedges 7cm putih bertali hitam. Dan jangan lupakan rambutnya yang digelung tinggi dengan anak rambut yang menjuntai indah.

Sungguh kalau Jongin melihat penampilan Kyungsoo ini dapat dipastikan seribu persen bahwa Kyungsoo akan disuruh berganti baju olehnya. Jongin tidak suka tubuh S-line Kyungsoonya terekspos. Jadi selama ini, Kyungsoo ke kampus hanya memakai pakaian yang tertutup, batas yang boleh terekspos menurut Jongin hanya dengkul ke bawah sedangkan atasnya sebatas ujung atas lengan dan dilarang keras memakai baju press body atau ngepas, harus sedikit longgar.

**.**

**.**

**Protective**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo telah sampai di kampus. Sekarang masih terlalu siang bagi Kyungsoo yang hanya ada jadwal sore, jadi dia masih bersantai di dalam mobilnya. Lagipula Kyungsoo sedang menunggu kabar dari Baekhyun dulu baru berani menampakkan dirinya dengan pakaian begini di kampus.

_**Drrrtt**_

Smartphone Kyungsoo bergetar pelan menandakan ada pesan masuk.

_**From : Baekkie**_

_**Aku sudah di kantin umum. Kelas lain juga sudah bubar. Jgn lama-lama!**_

Tanpa membalas pesan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo menyambar tas berwarna hitamnya di jok samping pengemudi dan keluar dari mobil. Setelah memastikan mobilnya terkunci Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya pelan memasuki gedung kampusnya. Banyak pasang mata yang melihatnya dengan pandangan takjub dan tidak percaya. Bagaimana tidak, dikampus ini siapa yang tidak tau pasangan paling romantis Kai-nama panggung Jongin sebagai dancer- dan Kyungsoo? Ditambah lagi Jongin juga populer. Selain jago dance dan futsal, tampan, Jongin juga ramah dan aktif organisasi. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya mahasiswi biasa. Sebelum dia dekat dengan Jongin, beberapa kali Kyungsoo pernah berpakaian seperti ini juga ke kampus tapi mahasiswa lain tidak memperhatikannya seperti sekarang karena memang banyak yang berpakaian lebih 'berani', jadi itu bukan pemandangan aneh lagi.

Tapi kondisi saat ini jauh berbeda. Kyungsoo yeojachingu tercinta -si populer- Jongin yang akhirnya terbawa 'populer' juga dan diketahui selalu berpakaian tertutup tiba-tiba berpakaian seperti sekarang. Siapa yang tidak terpana melihat tubuh mungil itu ternyata memiliki lekukan dan tonjolan indah di tempat yang pas dan dibalut kulit seputih susu dan terlihat selembut bayi.

Sejujurnya Kyungsoo jengah ditatap seperti itu. Dengan tetap memasang senyum manis Kyungsoo mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju kantin umum. Sesampainya di depan kantin umum, Kyungsoo berhenti untuk mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. Sementara seisi kantin terperangah melihat Kyungsoo. Kecuali disalah satu meja yang terletak di dekat pintu barat kantin umum -Kyungsoo masuk lewat pintu utama atau utara- yang salah satu penghuninya terlihat kesal.

"Damn! Kyungsoo kau hasut apa Byun sampai melanggar semua aturanku" ujarnya menggeram kesal.

"Ayolah Jongin kau tidak kasihan pada Kyungsoo yang jadi bahan gosip geng centil itu? Mereka bilang Kyungsoo tidak cocoklah denganmu atau kau hanya mempermainkan dia lah dan sebagainya hanya karena Kyungsoo tidak semodis dan sesexy mereka. Cih padahal bukan tidak modis atau sexy, Kyungsoo cuma terlalu penurut padamu" jelas Baekhyun ketus.

"Aku tidak peduli omongan mereka. Kenapa juga Kyungsoo harus peduli" ucap Jongin yang langsung bangkit dan pergi entah kemana. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi penonton terkekeh. Dia tau Jongin akan kemana dan berbuat apa.

Saat Jongin bangkit itu Kyungsoo melihatnya dan berjalan menghampiri meja tersebut tanpa mengambil pusing kemana Jongin pergi.

"Bagaimana reaksi mereka?" Tanya Baekhyun antusias saat Kyungsoo sudah duduk dikursi disampingnya

"Tidak melihat jelas Baek. Yang pasti banyak mahasiswa yang takjub. Apa sebegitu bedanya kah?" Tanya Kyungsoo polos yang hanya dijawab anggukan semangat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Karna aku sudah lama sekali tidak melihatmu begini jadi menurutku iya berbeda. Sangat malahan" ujar Baekhyun heboh.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk-angguk lucu.

"Chan, hari ini Baekkie aku pinjam ya?"

"Silahkan saja, Kyung. Baek juga sudah bilang padaku kemarin kalau hari ini girl's day katanya"

"Thankyou, Chan"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

"Btw, aku duluan ya. Masih ada kelas" ujar Chanyeol sambil bersiap-siap pergi.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk sekilas.

**.**

**.**

**Protective**

**.**

**.**

"Kita hari ini mau kemana, Baek?" Kyungsoo bersuara memecahkan keheningan sejenak mereka tadi setelah Chanyeol pergi.

"Molla, Kyung. Aku mau melihat reaksi geng centil itu dulu yang pasti"

"Aku ada kelas sore loh, Baek. Hanya 1 mata kuliah sih. Kau mau menunggu?"

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo hanya dijawab anggukan singkat oleh Baekhyun. Matanya terus berputar melihat seisi kantin umum. Mencari keberadaan 'geng centil'.

"Kau menunggu sendiri?"

"Tidak. Nanti aku ditemani Chanyeol atau mungkin Jongin. Kelas mereka selesai saat kelasmu mulai seingatku"

"Ah iya! Mungkin nanti aku akan diinterogasi Jongin soal penampilanmu ini" lanjut Baekhyun santai dan menggidikan bahunya acuh.

"Jongin kesal sekali ya, Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo lirih.

"Kau tau Jongin, Kyung. Biarkan saja dia" jawaban santai Baekhyun justru membuat Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri membayangkan marahnya Jongin saat mereka sedang berdua nantinya.

Jongin tidak pernah menunjukkan amarahnya terang-terangan di depan publik. Tapi saat berdua saja dengan Kyungsoo, uh! Marahnya Jongin itu seram kau tau. Kita lihat saja nanti bagaimana nasib Kyungsoo.

"AHA! Itu dia geng centil, Kyung! Mereka duduk dekat penjual bubble tea! Kesanalah Kyung! Belikan aku bubble tea! Hus hus" Baekhyun berseru semangat dan mendorong-dorong tubuh mungil Kyungsoo agar bangkit.

"Baek! Jangan mendorongku! Yak! Arra aku kesana! Jangan mendorong! Hentikan ish!" Kyungsoo melangkah kesal ke penjual bubble tea. Terus menggerutu pelan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

Baekhyun sendiri hanya tertawa bahagia melihat banyak pasang mata memandang pertengkaran singkat mereka tadi. Ditambah lagi banyaknya pasang mata itu terus mengawasi tingkah absurd kekesalan Kyungsoo. Oh! Dan jangan lupakan diantara pasang mata itu termasuk mata geng centil.

Kyungsoo terus berjalan kesal menuju stand bubble tea. Tidak mempedulikan keadaan sekitarnya sama sekali. Setelah memesan bubble tea untuk dirinya dan Baekhyun, barulah Kyungsoo sadar bahwa ia sedang diperhatikan nyaris seisi kantin.

Kyungsoo mematung.

Mengerjapkan mata bulatnya berkali-kali dengan wajah bingung.

"Soo, ini bubble tea-mu"

Suara penjaga stand bubble tea -yang memang mengenal Kyungsoo karena langganan- Menyadarkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membayar pesanannya dan mengambil bubble teanya. Berucap terimakasih cepat sebelum berlari kecil menuju Baekhyun. Dia risih sekali ditatap lekat-lekat dengan banyak pasang mata.

Baekhyun mengusap sudut matanya yang sedikit berair karena tertawa terlalu geli melihat reaksi geng centil. Sungguh puas sekali tawa Baekhyun tadi.

"Baek, mereka kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Uh! Rasanya risih sekali sungguh!" Kyungsoo berujar pelan sebelum menyedot ganas bubble teanya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya pelan dengan sisa-sisa tawa diwajahnya.

"Btw, aku puas sekali melihat reaksi geng centil itu. Mereka melongo seperti kambing bodoh melihatmu tadi. Hahaha aku sungguh puaaaasss sekali!" Baekhyun kembali tertawa geli mengingat reaksi geng centil barusan.

Menyuruput bubble teanya sebentar sebelum kembali berujar. "Lihatlah mereka bahkan masih menunjuk-nunjukmu tidak percaya"

Kyungsoo melirik sebentar kearah yang dimaksud Baekhyun dan mengangkat bahunya acuh.

**.**

**.**

**Protective**

**.**

**.**

"Pakailah kemejamu. Sebentar lagi kelasmu mulai. Atau ingin kumakan disini hmm?" Jongin berbisik lirih tepat ditelinga Kyungsoo. Mengecup telinga dan bahu Kyungsoo sekilas sebelum menyampirkan kemeja yang Kyungsoo bawa tadi kebahu Kyungsoonya.

Mengecup pipi Kyungsoo cepat dan duduk disebelahnya.

Membuat Kyungsoo mematung dan melirik Jongin takut-takut. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih terlihat asik dengan sisa-sisa bubblenya.

"Jongin? Sejak kapan kau disini?" Tanya Baekhyun kaget saat mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Jongin sudah duduk manis disamping Kyungsoo.

"Belum lama" jawab Jongin singkat.

"Kamu masuklah kekelas. Sebentar lagi dosenmu datang, baby. Selamat belajar" Jongin menghadap Kyungsoo dan mengecup dahinya agak lama.

"Aku akan menghukummu nanti. Dan kancingkan kemejamu!" lirih Jongin tepat saat melepas kecupan didahi Kyungsoo.

Membuat Kyungsoo meneguk ludahnya kasar. Dan tersenyum canggung ke arah Baekhyun kemudian berpamitan ke kelas. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya dan Jongin yang tersenyum -terlalu- manis.

**.**

**.**

**Protective**

**.**

**.**

_**From : Jonginie**_

_**Jangan lepas kemejamu saat pergi dengan Baekhyun nanti**_

_**To : Jonginie**_

_**Arraseo /emot smile/**_

_**From : Jonginie**_

_**Jangan lirik-lirik namja lain!**_

_**Jangan genit!**_

_**To : Jonginie**_

_**Iya iya bawel**_

_**From : Jonginie**_

_**Aku bawel? Oke maaf. Terserahmu mau apa nanti.**_

Kyungsoo tidak membalas pesan Jongin lagi karena dosennya sudah mulai mengajar di depan kelas.

_**From : Jonginie**_

_**Jangan genit! Aku mencintaimu.**_

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan membaca pesan itu. Dan kembali fokus pada dosennya.

**.**

**.**

**Protective**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo tengah menunggu Baekhyun di depan mobilnya. Baekhyun sedang mampir dulu ke toilet dan Kyungsoo lebih memilih duluan ke mobilnya daripada ikut ke toilet.

_**Drrtt**_

_**From : Jonginie**_

_**Aku sedang diruang rapat sekarang. Kamu hatihati membawa mobilnya nanti. Jangan kencang-kencang!**_

Kyungsoo hendak membalas pesan Jongin saat Baekhyun datang.

"Ayok Kyung"

"Kau yang bawa ya, Baek?"

"Mana kuncinya? Kajja"

Kyungsoo melemparkan kunci mobilnya yang ditangkap dengan sempurna oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun masuk lebih dulu dan disusul Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Molla" Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya singkat.

"Myungdong?"

"Terserahmu, Baek. Kan kau yang mengemudi" Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya meledek dan dibalas umpatan pelan Baekhyun.

Mobil mulai melaju saat Kyungsoo baru teringat dia belum membalas pesan Jongin.

_**To : Jonginie**_

_**Yang membawa mobilnya Baekhyun. Aku diperjalanan.**_

"Nugu, Kyung? Jongin?" Tanya Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo mengetik sesuatu di smartphonenya.

"Siapa lagi memangnya?" Kyungsoo memutar bolamatanya malas.

"Jangan dibalas. Taruh tasmu saja. Biarkan dia kelabakan hari ini" Baekhyun tertawa puas setelahnya membayangkan wajah frustasi Jongin.

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan sebelum mengikuti saran jail Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**Protective**

**.**

**.**

_**From : Jonginie**_

_**Kamu kemana?**_

_**From : Jonginie**_

_**Jangan lepas kemejamu! Aku tidak mau orang lain melihat tubuhmu. Hanya aku yang boleh!**_

_**From : Jonginie**_

_**Jangan lupa makan. Ingat kamu punya magh.**_

_**From : Jonginie**_

_**Aku sudah selesai rapat. Aku pulang.**_

_**From : Jonginie**_

_**Aku sudah sampai. Chagiya, pegang hpmu.**_

_**From : Jonginie**_

_**Jangan pulang terlalu malam! Ingat jam malammu.**_

Itu hanya sebagian pesan yang Jongin kirimkan untuk Kyungsoo. Yang baru dibaca Kyungsoo saat yeoja itu sampai dirumah jam 10 malam.

Oh.. bahkan bukan hanya smartphone Kyungsoo yang berisi penuh pesan Jongin. Tapi smartphone Baekhyun juga jadi korban Jongin yang menanyakan Kyungsoo serta kegiatan mereka dan lainnya.

Jam malam yang dimaksud Jongin adalah batas Kyungsoo keluar malam yang dibuat oleh Jongin sendiri. Yaitu, tidak boleh sampai rumah diatas jam 9 malam. Sekalipun hanya lebih 1 menit Jongin akan marah.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya bukan tipe yeoja yang suka di kekang. Tapi entah mengapa dia betah sekali dengan Jongin yang benar-benar membatasi ruang geraknya.

Baekhyun saja tak habis pikir. Kyungsoo dan dia itu sejenis. Suka kebebasan namun mendapat namja yang benar-benar protective. Memang sih Chanyeol tidak separah Jongin. Tapi.. uh! Jodoh seseorang tidak ada tau.

Beberapa kali pikiran putus sempat terlintas di benak Kyungsoo. Tapi dia tidak ingin menyesal nantinya. So, jalani saja.

**.**

**.**

**Protective**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini Kyungsoo tidak kuliah karena dosennya mengabarkan tidak bisa hadir. Sedangkan kelas Kyungsoo hanya ada satu mata kuliah dosen itu saja. Jadilah saat ini Kyungsoo masih bergelung malas diatas tempat tidurnya. Padahal jam di dinding kamarnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.15.

_**Drrtt Drrtt**_

Smartphone Kyungsoo bergetar ribut. Membuat sang pemilik menggeliat terganggu dengan getarannya itu. Kyungsoo memaksakan matanya terbuka walaupun sedikit dan mengambil smartphonenya. Melihat siapa yang mengganggu tidur cantiknya.

_**Jonginie is calling...**_

Kyungsoo mengumpat pelan sebelum menjawab panggilan itu.

"Ne?"

"Keluar sekarang. Aku di depan apartemenmu" suara Jongin terdengar datar namun mampu membuat Kyungsoo membuka lebar matanya sebelum dengan terburu-buru menuju pintu tanpa mempedulikan penampilannya yang sungguh berantakan.

_**Cklek**_

Kyungsoo tersenyum-amat-manis saat melihat Jongin yang berdiri tegap didepan pintu apartemennya dengan wajah datar.

Jongin masuk tanpa menunggu dipersilahkan oleh Kyungsoo dan mendudukan dirinya di sofa.

Kyungsoo meneguk ludahnya kasar. Sebelum ikut mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Jongin.

"Wae... ?" Tanyanya takut-takut.

"Wae? Wae katamu? Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Kenapa kemarin berpakaian seperti itu ke kampus? Kamu melanggar semua perintahku. Tidak mengabariku sama sekali. Pulang diatas jam malammu. Maumu apa Do Kyungsoo?" Nada bicara Jongin tetap datar.

"Mmm... i-itu usul Baekhyun. Lagipula kan sebelum bersamamu juga aku sering berpakaian seperti itu kemanapun"

"Lalu? Kamu ingin kembali ke saat belum bersamaku? Katakan saja apa maumu sebenarnya"

"Bu-bukan begitu Jongin-ah"

"Lalu apa?"

"Hanya... uh! Tidak tau. Maafkan aku" Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Kamu terkekang? Ingin kembali bebas seperti sebelum bersamaku?"

"Bukan seperti itu! Hiks. Jangan begini jebal. Tidak aku-"

"Kalau bukan seperti itu lalu seperti apa? Katakan saja. Maafkan aku yang terlalu mengekangmu. Kalau kamu ingin bebas akan aku berikan. Itu kan yang kamu mau?"

"Kamu mau membebaskanku?"

"Kalau itu yang kamu inginkan. Aku akan membebaskanmu. Terserahmu mau apapun. Aku tidak akan menghalangimu lagi"

"Kamu... melepasku? Ka-kalau seperti itu buat apa kita berhubungan? Kalau seperti itu bukankah sama saja seperti kita masing-masing?"

"Itu kan yang kamu mau? Aku akan menurutinya. Aku akan melepasmu. Aku akan membebaskanmu"

"Bukan begitu yang aku mau! Aku hanya ingin kamu mengurangi sedikit bukan melepasku begitu- hiks"

"Sayang, jangan menangis. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu nyaman denganku" Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo erat dan merasakan Kyungsoo menangis hebat dipelukannya. Ini kelemahan Jongin. Dia tidak akan bisa melanjutkan marahnya apabila Kyungsoo sudah menangis. Jongin tidak pernah ingin membuat Kyungsoo menangis.

"Aku sudah nyaman dengan Jongin yang begini. Jangan berubah. Maafkan aku yang egois Jonginie"

"Iya chagiya. Maafkan aku juga" Jongin mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo sayang.

"Jangan marah lagi. Aku takut" Aku Kyungsoo jujur.

"Aku tidak akan marah kalau kamu tidak berbuat aneh-aneh baby" balas Jongin lembut.

"Maafkan aku. Tidak akan begitu lagi janji" Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Jongin singkat sebelum kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya kepelukan hangat Jongin.

"Jangan berjanji kalau kamu belum tentu bisa menepati"

"Aku akan berusaha menepati yang ini"

"Buktikan saja" Jongin kembali mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo. Dan tidak ada percakapan lagi setelah itu. Mereka sama-sama menikmati moment pelukan hangat mereka.

**.**

**.**

**Protective**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo tau dibalik sikap menyebalkan Jongin yang overprotective itu sesungguhnya Jongin hanya ingin selalu menjaganya dan menginginkan yang terbaik untuknya. Kyungsoo berusaha selalu mengerti sifat menyebalkan Jongin itu. Bagaimanapun Kyungsoo menyayangi dan mencintai Jongin begitupula sebaliknya. Pertengkaran mereka memang bukan semacam bentakan dan lemparan emosi meluap-luap. Pertengkaran mereka lebih sering berupa kata-kata dengan maksud tersirat. Hei itu justru pertengkaran yang amat seram menurut Kyungsoo.

So, ingin punya namjachingu seperti Jongin?

**.**

**.**

**Protective. End.**

**.**

**.**

**LadyNotes/LN ::** maaf saya dateng bukan membawa The Celebrity. Saya lagi kurang mood untuk melanjutkan The Celebrity mianhae /bow/ akan saya usahakan secepatnya selesai kok demi readerdeul. Anggep aja FF oneshoot ini sebagai selingan nungguin The Celebrity ya hehehe.

Terimakasih buat yang udah baca Fanfiction-Fanfiction abalku. Jeongmal gomawoyo /deep bow/. Da aku mah apa atuh tanpa kalian/?

Maafkan aku yg gaberbakat bikin something HOT /lirik atas/. Bener-bener aneh ya? Mian mian.

Buat yg minta Chansoo ada tuh. Tinggal di ketik. Mungkin abis aku nyelesain The Celebrity - Sequel Lucky Fans [Lucky Girl] - ff oneshoot lain (ChanSoo/KriSoo [WAR], HunSoo/KaiSoo/ChanSoo [She's Mine]).

Ditunggu aja ya hehe.

Vote yuk, mau yang mana duluan nanti oneshootnya. WAR atau She's Mine ?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R****EVIEW PLEASE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tertanda :: Lady SooJong. Kamis, 16 oktober 2014. 20.50 WIB.


End file.
